


An Oath of Forever: The First Promise

by injuneo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injuneo/pseuds/injuneo
Summary: Bored of his palace life, Prince Jeno makes a list of things he wants to do then shared it with his musician friend. While he was jogging away from palace guards chasing him for escaping the palace gates again, he accidentally bumps into a very strange boy... or maybe Jeno is the strange one here.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	An Oath of Forever: The First Promise

**Author's Note:**

> before proceeding into the story, i just wanna inform you that this is not edited yet, so there will be errors ahead. please be niceee! :> enjoyyyy!

**Chapter 1**

“Are you going to spend your whole day staring at that bird sculpt?”

Still, the question doesn’t take the prince’s eyes off the tiny brown wood carved in a falcon. The prince’s hands trail off at the sides of the object, turning it in angles as if it’s not his hundredth time seeing it. A heavy sigh escapes from the prince. He lounges himself on the floor, releasing his legs straight that were once crossed just a few seconds ago while he was sitting on the floor reviewing the sculpture. His arms where thrown away at his sides like he just didn’t care about the world. He’s usually this carefree when he’s with the musician, Kim Doyoung.

“I envy birds,” a pout forms on the prince’s lips as he turns his head to the left, staring at the falcon sculpt on his hand. “They’re free. They can fly whenever and wherever they want.”

The prince rolls his body, his chest now lying on the floor, chin rested on the back of his forearm. 

“Does everyone at the palace know that you’re here? Aren’t you supposed to be with your teacher right now?” Doyoung asks without taking his eyes off his gayageum, a 12-stringed instrument. He decided to take his time fixing his instrument today on the balcony of his two storey house, with the fresh breeze of the wind stroking against his skin. He didn’t expect the prince would join him today, although his visits aren’t a surprise to him anymore. The prince appears on his door more frequently than he should and it’s a company he’s grown accustomed to. His  _ dongsaeng _ .

Doyoung has made a special bond with prince Lee Jeno, second son of Emperor Lee Donghae of Joseon Kingdom. At first, it was quite an odd friendship. A musician and a prince, not to mention the 4-year age gap between the two. Doyoung just vividly remembers playing in the Gyeongbok Palace for the harvest festival and the next thing he knew the prince is on his doorstep, panting as if a thousand dogs chased him and asking Doyoung that he needed to hide. That was just one of the few episodes where the prince escapes from the palace. Doyoung learned that princes’ life isn’t all gold and flowers and Prince Lee Jeno is a living proof of that.

“Hyung, stop reminding me that I’m a prince.”

Prince Jeno often (if not always) complains about his royal life to his friend. The pressure he feels from his father to be as good as his older brother—the crown prince—Jung Jaehyun. The suffocating high walls of the palace. His strict teacher, Suh Young Ho who wants him to be as smart as he could be in politics and history. The rules and regulations of the palace especially the council. Not to mention the guards who tails on him almost everywhere he goes. The prince feels trapped and restricted. He just wants to live a normal life, even if it seems impossible. He’s just so grateful having Doyoung and his place where he could escape his royal life even just for a little while.

“What have you been up to these days? Are you done memorising the rules of this kingdom?”

“Pfft, I’ve memorised that when I was 12.”

“Aren’t there new ones?”

“You sound like you want to attend Young Ho Seonsaengnim’s classes instead of me,” Jeno shifts his position, his arms are supporting the upper half of his body, elbows anchored on the hard-wooden floor while he rests his chin and his palms. If he was in the palace right now it would be deemed inappropriate.  _ A prince should never behave like that _ , as everyone in the palace would say.

He pulls up a crippled paper from his pocket which gained Doyoung’s attention.

“Yah, yah, what’s that?”

“If somebody else heard you just now, you’d be punished.”

Doyoung just managed to roll his eyes. Prince Jeno would often joke around about his title, pulling off his royalty card once in a while, especially when it’s just the two of them and Jeno is the one on the losing side. 

“Your highness, would you care to share to your friend the information of that paper in your hand?” The sarcasm on Doyoung’s voice is enough for Jeno to bat an eye towards Doyoung with a pout on his lips. Even if Jeno has reached the right age to be called an adult, Doyoung still finds his dongsaeng adorable.

The prince unfolds the crippled paper and shows it to Doyoung. Almost unreadable and unrecognisable because of its quality. It has clearly been in the prince’s pocket for how many days now and clearly, he grips on it with his sweaty hands (probably when he’s nervous around his teacher or over dinner with the Emperor and the crown prince).

“It’s a list of what I want to do if I’m not a prince.”

_ Go wherever I want and be free. _

_ Dress the way I like. _

_ Watch the sunset. _

_ Make friends outside the palace. _

_ Marry someone I love. _

Doyoung’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to read through the list. He could only manage to utter a “pfft” at the implausible even though his heart softens at the innocence of the prince. There’s a part of him that pities the royal even if he doesn’t want to feel that way. Clearly, Prince Jeno despises the royal life,

“What are you going to do? Run away to the next kingdom and be a peasant?”

Another sigh escapes from the prince but this time his shoulders fall heavily with his breath. 

“What a sad life I have. A sad miserable life.” Prince Jeno stares blankly on the floor, a pout still evident on his rosy lips.

“Yah, don’t make it sound like being a prince is the worst thing that could happen to you in this world.” Doyoung ties the last loose string on his gayageum. 

“But it is.” He says it with a low voice as if he doesn’t want Doyoung to hear it.

“Your father is just making sure you’re safe. Royalties are the main target of assassination, do you know that? And royal marriages are decided by the council to make sure you are married off to a decent woman and you have the right family in-laws.” Doyoung tries to console his friend, his sight not leaving the isntrument, although he knows the prince is not stupid enough to believe in all of his reasons. Prince Jeno has come to the right age where he’s mature enough to understand everything that’s happening around him which the prince deems as absurd (when talking about the palace rules). 

Doyoung was too invested in fixing his instrument that he didn’t notice the prince freezing in his place. He glances at the prince to check why he’s not retorting to Doyoung’s reasoning. The prince has his pointy finger placed on his lips, signalling Doyoung to not say a word. 

“Search everywhere. Someone reported that they saw the prince in this village.” A voice said which they both guessed belonging to one of the palace guards. 

“I need to go.” Prince Jeno whispers, lifting himself slowly from the floor, strenuously careful not to make any suspicious sound. 

“Take the back door.” Doyoung whispers back even though he knows the prince is fully aware of how to escape. He’s done this a couple of times already and he’s certain the prince already has formulated a hundred strategies when it comes to running away from the guards.

Jeno is nowhere near Doyoung’s site. A few moments later he hears loud footsteps of guards marching near his house. 

“There he is!” The prince has done this a couple of times already and sometimes, well let’s just say sometimes he’s not very good at it. 

The prince doesn’t really get physically beaten up for escaping the palace guards, he just gets grounded for how many days which is very tormenting for him. Doyoung could only shake his head while smirking at the commotion outside his house until he notices the crippled paper lying on the floor—the prince’s list. 

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 2**

Jeno tightly grips on the falcon sculpture on his hand. His heart was beating quickly for sprinting as fast as he could. Not to mention the adrenaline rushing into him for being alarmed by the possibility that he might get caught. Although he’s smart enough to get through his guards, it’s a struggle when the men chasing you are physically able and fit. He stops for a while to catch his breath when he’s sure they’re far enough from him. He slightly crouches himself, his palm anchored on his knee to try and lower his heartbeat. He searches for his list in his pocket with his other hand but it was nowhere to be found. 

“Aish, are you being serious?” 

“There he is!” Prince Jeno glances at the guards parading just a few metres away from him before he charges himself for another sprint. The prince gets back to his feet once again, rushing forward as fast as he could. He tries to think of a way to lull the guards. He sees a chance of escaping when a carriage crossing the street catches his sight. He slides himself under the carriage then races again so that the guards lost track of him. Jeno doesn’t care anymore if his clothes are going to be dirty. That’s probably better than being caught and being grounded for a month. If he doesn’t race enough to get back to the palace before the guards do, then he’ll most certainly spend the next 30 days of his afternoon with his teacher. He turns to another corner of the village making sure that no one had followed him behind. Jeno keeps his sight behind him and  _ bang! _

Jeno’s vision blackens and gets fuzzy for a moment causing him to land on the ground. The collision was too strong and he’s sure he bumped into someone. Jeno had no time to worry about the guards if they’d catch him and escort him back to the palace any moment now because his head was throbbing in pain. He massages the temple of his head to try and lessen the pain while his eyes are still shut. Jeno presses his eyes together as much as he could in order to regain his normal eyesight (if that helps).

“Holy crap!”

He hears someone mutter a combination of words that seems foreign to him. Jeno squeezes his eyes again first before opening them, although it doesn’t help because his eyesight is still swirling before him. 

_ A boy. _

_ Blonde hair. _

_ Strange clothes. _

Is what the prince could only comprehend from opening and closing his eyes multiple of times. His entire world is still spinning.

Jeno could see the figure standing up from the ground quickly despite his unstable poise. He then feels the boy lifting him up with all his might, even though he fails to win over Jeno’s weight. The boy hastily grabs him to a steep corner where they’re kept hidden from anyone (Jeno guessed). Jeno thinks it’s a good thing, that somebody is helping to keep himself out of sight of the palace guards. However, his suspicions rise because of the strangeness of the boy. It could be an assassin sent by their enemies to kill him or it could also be one of the barbarians that would probably abduct him for ransom. But are barbarians dressed that way now? They look better looking than he expected. 

Jeno hears footsteps from several men (he guessed, he still can’t wrap his head around what’s happening because of the intensity of their impact). The boy has his pointy finger on his lips, indicating him to keep quiet even though he hasn’t spoken a single word ever since. Jeno is too far from making a noise, he’s still in the process of recovering from the thumping pain in his head. 

“I think he went that way.” The footsteps just ran past them which relieves all the heavy air in his chest because that means the palace guards lost track of him.

“Phew! That was close.” The boy slumps his back against the wall just as how Jeno is positioned. 

Jeno steadily shakes his head. His sight is slowly going back to normal although he can see dark spots on his vision. He’s not sure if it’s because of the rays of the sun or it’s just his eyes. 

“Thank you for saving me from the palace guards.” 

If the boy is either an assassin or a barbarian then how did he manage to enter the palace without being noticed, let alone with the type of clothes he is wearing. Jeno is sure anyone would easily notice him with those strange garments.

The boy kept an expressionless face for a second before bursting into laughter which confused Jeno. It took the boy a few seconds to regain himself from the fun he’s having.

“Okay, cut the act now. You don’t have to stay in character all the time. Your cosplay is over, wherever it is.”

Hmm, that’s a new word. Jeno wonders what could that possibly be. Youngho Seonsaengnim didn’t tell him anything about it or maybe Jeno was not just listening from their last lecture (not that his attention is always diverted during class).

“C-cosplay?” Jeno repeats.

“Yes, what you’re doing right now. All that prince get up.” The boy twirls his pointy finger in front of Jeno.

The prince could only look at his clothes with knitted eyebrows. As far as he’s concerned there’s nothing ridiculous about him or his clothes. In fact, if someone’s looking silly right now—it’s the boy. 

“I can’t quite comprehend what you’re saying right now. You’re using a lot of words foreign to me and based on your garments...,” Jeno eyes him from head to toe. “...you’re not from here.” Jeno said with full confidence. He slightly raises his chin to indicate dominance, no one can ever make him feel inferior like that, not in his own kingdom and let alone a stranger. 

“Pfft, okay, Prince.” The boy lifts himself up from the ground then pats on his butt to get rid of the dirt from the ground. “Nice meeting you. I’ll get going now. Sorry for bumping into you, Prince.”

The boy walks out from Jeno’s sight and Jeno proceeded to tread in the other direction where he feels out of the radar from the palace guards. It seems like Jeno really lost them because he can’t hear them coming from anywhere. However, Jeno feels as if the atmosphere has changed, although he’s certain that he’s still in the same neighbourhood. Jeno suspects that maybe it’s just because he bumped his head really hard earlier. 

Jeno starts to be alarmed when he passes by someone dressed in a way that’s so strange,  _ dressed exactly like the boy he met a few minutes ago. _ The farther Jeno walks the more strange people he encounters along the way. Jeno roams his eyes around and he can still see Hanoks (*traditional Korean house) everywhere. His heart started to pick up at the thought of barbarians invading their kingdom or maybe he’s just stuck in a really bad dream. But it feels so real to him. Jeno’s feet don’t stop and as time passed by, it gets more crowded. He sees people of all ages everywhere-- children playing around, parents looking out for their kids, boys and girls hanging out (some in groups and others in pairs). 

_ But everything looks so unfamiliar to him. _

Jeno’s head goes swirling all over again as he aimlessly wanders his sight around him. Everyone’s eyes are directed at Jeno and he feels a wrong spotlight on him. Everyone and everything is very strange to him but they’re all looking at him like he’s the weird one (that’s probably because of how he’s dressed compared to everybody else). His legs crash against each other and before he knew it, he drops to the ground and he feels more eyes drawn towards him. Jeno is quick to regain himself. He tried to walk to a place where there’s less people, and sat at the bench while he stares on the ground. 

_ What’s happening to me? _

A few people passing by can’t help but glance at the boy dressed, not only traditionally, but also grandly. Jeno could care less at them as he sees them in a blur in his peripheral vision. 

_ Where am I? _

A surge of tears rests on Jeno’s lower eyelids. His chest feels heavy at the feeling of being entirely alone and lost. It’s like he’s a stranger to his own kingdom and nobody knows him. He feels helpless. 

Jeno reaches for his pocket to grasp at the falcon sculpture but his heart starts to panic when he feels nothing inside. And that was enough to break the dam of tears steady in Jeno’s eyelids to roll down his cheeks. His pent up emotions ruptured in a snap. That falcon was his only reminder of his origin a few minutes earlier, where everything was  _ normal  _ to him. 

Jeno cried his emotions out for as long as he could. Maybe for too long that his head started to throb again in pain but this time it’s from crying. Jeno has never felt so scared in his entire life. He’s more scared now compared to when his father caught him playing with a peasant when he was still a kid and he’s supposed to study. He’s more scared now compared to when he was lost in the forest when he tried escaping the palace guards when he was 10. He’s more scared now compared to when he woke up randomly at night because of his bad dreams. A pain throbs in his chest. Jeno has long to be away from the palace but he didn’t imagine it would be like this. It was not even an inch near how he envisioned it would be.  _ Now he just wants to go home. To his dad, to his hyung, and to Doyoung. _

“Looking for this?”

The falcon Jeno has been looking for appears right under his nose. Jeno looks up to the boy in front of him. The voice is familiar and he’s right. It’s the boy he bumped into earlier. 

And with that he felt a sense of relief. 

Instead of retrieving the falcon from the boy, he found himself rushing urgently onto the boy’s arms. A dam of tears races down Jeno’s eyes as he tightens his grip on the boy’s small frame. Surprisingly, Jeno felt comfortable with his gesture, he felt… safe. In the boy’s arms Jeno felt safe and he’s even crying more than earlier. 

“Please...please help me. I’m all alone.”

  
  
  


**Chapter 3**

Jeno stares at himself in front of the mirror, hesitant if it’s the right clothing to wear although somehow it felt more comfortable than his  _ hanbok _ and  _ baji _ . His upper clothing is color white with a very soft texture as well as the grey pants which compliments his look. He turns around once again, feeling foreign with his new clothes yet also being really thankful for it. His royal clothes were painfully heavy to walk around with (not to mention he’s been running today a couple of times). 

_ *knock knock*  _ “Are you done changing? You’ve been there for too long.”

It was just then that Jeno stopped checking himself out in the mirror. Although he looks quite presentable now, he’s still not ready to open the door. Once he gets out of there, he knows it’s a whole new world for him. He has yet to figure out where on earth is he and why is he not on his own kingdom. Jeno feels scared. For his entire life, he has the palace guards with him, ready to slice throats and poke their swords with whoever comes near him that brings harm. He has maids that pampers him his entire life, always there to serve him anything that he needs and wants. 

But today -- it’s just him. No palace guards, no maids, no Doyoung he can run to whenever he needs someone.  _ He is on his own.  _ And he is trusting someone he just met.

The door is flipped open from the outside and Jeno turns to the door in surprise. 

The boy looks at him with his mouth slightly open which made Jeno think that it looks horrible. 

“D-does it look bad on me?”

The boy seems to be snapped back into reality. “Huh?”

“You’ve been eyeing me longer than you should. I’m asking if it looks bad on me?”

“Y-you… you look normal.” The boy turns around, before raising his pointy finger which magically caught the attention of the lady standing not a few feet away from them.  _ The lady seems to be the boy’s personal maid _ , Jeno thought.

“We’ll get this one,” the boy said as he hands her a thick paper it seems. Jeno has never seen anything like that his entire life and he didn’t notice he was staring at it not until the  _ maid _ eyed him with a questioning look. Jeno could only smile back at her, hoping he doesn’t look suspicious or eerie for staring. 

“Do you want me to wrap it in a paper bag, sir?” The personal maid asked. 

_ Maybe this is what they call the princes here. Sir. Maybe this boy is a prince. _

The boy turns his head to Jeno examining him from head to toe which made him uneasy.

“No, it’s okay. He can wear it now. Just give me a scissor to get the tag off.”

The maid walked away with the thick paper, leaving the two of them.

“Are you a prince, too?” Jeno’s curiosity was itching him and if the boy is a prince then maybe it’s a good sign… because… oh no… it’s not a good sign. Jeno already hated his royal life and being stuck with another royal would just be another level of pain for Jeno, with all the orders and rules. 

The boy leaned his face towards Jeno, tiptoeing so he could at least align his height with him. The boy is slightly shorter than him but Jeno thinks it’s one of the things that makes him adorable. The boy looks at him with knitted eyebrows as if examining his features and reading his mind. He suddenly knocks his knuckles on Jeno’s head.

“Did you hit your head? Why do you keep saying you’re a prince?”

“So you’re not a prince?” Jeno’s face seemed to light up at the idea of not being with another royal. 

“I can be if you want me to.” A challenging smirk forms on the side of the boy’s lips. 

_ What is he saying? Do royals here get to choose when they want to be a prince or not? _

The boy turns his back against Jeno then looks around the room full of clothes. Jeno couldn’t sight a single  _ hanbok _ and  _ baji _ around. Everything was in different styles and colours Jeno has never seen before. There was also a music playing in the room but Jeno doesn’t seem to mind that with all of the bizarre things happening to him today. Although he’s curious how they are able to play the music without any musicians around and the fact that the sound seems to be coming from the walls of the room. 

“Are they your personal maids?” Jeno unconsciously follows the boy where he goes as he examines the clothes hung across the room. “If you’re not a prince then why are they obeying your orders?” 

The boy crooks his head to Jeno with a mischievous smile on his face.

“Shopping. We are shopping right now in a store because I can’t stand people looking weirdly at you with that traditional clothing.”

Jeno couldn’t help but to argue in his head that his clothes were decent but also, the boy was right. His clothes doesn’t fit in with what everyone else is wearing. Besides, Jeno’s new clothes are undeniably more comfortable than the  _ hanok _ . Although there is a little itchy spot on Jeno’s nape. 

“Sir, here’s your card and you wanted a scissor?” A lady hands the boy with what seems to be a sharp weapon but the boy seems to be more gratified with it.

“Ah yes, thank you.”

“If you’re not a prince then why are they obeying your orders? And what is that?” Jeno points at the sharp weapon which the boy is holding right now. 

“Please be honest with me. Do you know anything about the world?” The boy asks with a blank expression before walking around Jeno’s back and that’s when Jeno started to feel like he’s in danger. All he could think of is that the boy was about to stab him with that sharp object in hand so he quickly turned around and held him captive in his arms leaving the boy unable to move. His arm snakes around the boy’s neck and the other anchoring the boy’s hands leaving trapped in that position. 

“What are you doing? Let me go!” The boy protests but Jeno is stronger than that.

“I knew it. You were planning to kill me the entire time. I shouldn’t have trusted you in the first place.” Jeno’s voice was hard. His father was right when he told him that Jeno shouldn’t trust anybody because everyone is just going to take advantage of him. He is physically alert because as a prince, guards aren’t with you the entire time,  _ like what is happening right now _ , and he should be able to defend himself any time when danger is around. His father, the king, asked the general himself, Lee Taeyong, to train him. And pretty much it honed Jeno’s skills in fighting. 

“What are you talking about!? I’m just trying to get the tag on your clothes so we can get out of here!”

Jeno is aware that he’s ignorant in the world he’s into right now, but no one could possibly talk him out of this situation, especially when his life is at stake. Jeno doesn’t know what “tag” means but there’s one thing Jeno is certain: the boy is holding a harmful object with him.

“Don’t try to fool me with your unfamiliar words. You have a sharp object with you. If you don’t want to kill me then why did you sneak behind my back?” Jeno’s voice hardened.

“I wasn’t trying to sneak on you to harm you! I’m trying to get that tag off of your clothes so we can get out of here and also to get rid of that itchy thing on your back if you’re feeling something.” The boy tried his best to explain despite his confining situation. 

Jeno loosens his grip on the boy. 

“Is tag an insect?” 

“A what?” The boy wasn’t trying to fight back anymore. For one second Jeno thinks he’s just being over-suspicious because there is indeed a tickling sensation on his back and he’s been feeling it ever since he wore the clothes. And maybe the boy knows how to get rid of the insect that’s on him. Weirdly enough for Jeno, everything in this new world of his is named in a strange way. 

Jeno gets back to his senses and finally removes his hands off the boy as tries to regain himself, trying to catch his breath and patting on his chest for relief. 

“An insect. It’s been biting me since I wore the clothes you gave me. Is that really the only way we could get rid of them?” Jeno innocently points to the sharp object on the boy’s hand. “Is there a less harmful way to get rid of them?”

“Yah, are you-- are you being serious right now?” The boy froze with his far-fetched expression before laughing for god-knows-when that Jeno started to get embarrassed and curious why. Jeno could feel his face heating up. 

_ If it’s not an insect, then what is it? _

“A tag is not insect.” The boy proceeded on Jeno’s back and Jeno didn’t know exactly what the boy did but the tingling sensation on his back was gone. “This is a tag.” The boy now holds up a tiny hard piece of paper. Jeno could only stare at it, the object that’s been making him uncomfortable and the reason of his embarrassment. It is indeed  _ not an insect.  _

The boy looks at him as if he’s trying to figure out Jeno. 

“Do you perhaps have amnesia?”

Jeno couldn’t speak any words. He feels like anything that would come out of his mouth anytime soon would just humiliate him even further so he thought maybe it’s just better to keep his mouth shut.

  
  
  


**Chapter 4**

Jeno watches Renjun with wonder as the boy coughs all his laughter out. They finally introduced themselves to one another after the shopping mayhem, Renjun bought corndogs (which Jeno has never heard, seen or tasted before but is most likely his favourite food at the moment) as they sat on one of the benches in the Han river park. Jeno was just telling Renjun about how he time travelled when the palace guards were chasing him before they bumped into each other. He told Renjun who he is and everything that Renjun has to know and yet… the only response he got was laughter. 

“You’re telling me you’re a prince from the Joseon era?!” There goes Renjun again, swinging his body back and forth nearly choking himself with his own saliva. 

Jeno nods as he sips on the “soda” as Renjun calls it.

“Okay, Prince Jeno.” Renjun replied sarcastically. 

“What’s so funny about it?” Jeno looks up with full curiosity. Sure, even Jeno can’t wrap his head around the fact that he jumped through time. He thought time travelling is an impossible thing to do yet there he is in another dimension, eating something unfamiliar to him (yet so delicious) with a boy dressed strangely whom he has never met before.

“Everything.” Renjun tries to calm himself down by catching his breath from laughing too hard and too much.

“I’m telling you the truth.” Jeno searches for the sculpture on his pocket and shows it to Renjun. It’s the only proof he has aside from his  _ hanok _ . “I believe I travelled through this.”

“You time travelled through an antique and not through a portal? That’s not like how I see in movies.”

“Movies?” 

“Okay, you know nothing about anything except for being delusional.” Renjun gulps down the last of his soda. 

If Jeno time travelled through the falcon, then is it the only way to get him back to Gyeongbok Palace? 

“Renjun, can you help me try something?” 

“What now? Help you summon your powers?” Renjun asked sarcastically which made Jeno think that maybe he’s being tired of him.

“I want to try if this actually works. Can you bump into me like you did earlier?”

“Are you serious?” 

“If this works then there’s your proof that I’m telling you the truth, that I’m a prince from Joseon who travelled through time.” Jeno is determined to try it. He’s been in this world longer than he probably should and although it piqued his interest, his father is probably going crazy finding him. Jeno is certain he’s most likely going to be grounded when he gets back and his father figures out that he’s gone. 

“And look like an idiot around these people? Nope.” Renjun turns his head against Jeno with his arms crossed.

“Okay. If you don’t want to try it then I guess this is the part where we separate.” Jeno frowns with his head bent down.

“Are you sure you want me to leave you here? You pretty much don’t know anything about everything…” Renjun grits his teeth. Jeno knows that Renjun is saying the truth but this is not the end.

“I’m going to be fine. Just leave. Thank you for everything, Renjun. I can’t thank you enough” Jeno smiled then slightly bowed. If Renjun won’t agree to try it, then it’s not a problem for Jeno. He’s going to do it himself. 

“Okay, if you say so. It’s time to go home anyway. I guess I’ll see you around.” Renjun gave Jeno a small smile before finally walking away. Jeno knows he is being stubborn but he just has to try if it works.

When Renjun was walking about the right distance away from Jeno, Jeno sprinted towards his direction with speed and strength which knocked Renjun making both of them end up in the ground.

“What the-- what do you think you’re doing?! Are you crazy?!” Renjun yelled with obvious anger in his voice.

“Look, I was just trying out if it works.” Jeno argued. He understands Renjun’s rage but he has to find a way to get back to Gyeongbok Palace because right now he has no idea.

“What works? Your delusional mind?! Who on earth would think that ramming into someone would allow you to time travel?! Now get off me, Jeno!” Renjun said as he tries to push Jeno out off his body.

Jeno gets up and strokes away the dirt from his clothes. Renjun did the same. But Jeno can tell that right now, Renjun is definitely not happy about what he did. Renjun doesn’t understand because Renjun doesn’t believe a thing about what Jeno says. As much as Renjun is annoyed, Jeno is too because his plan didn’t work.

“Look! I apologise about what I did okay. But I have to try because… I have to get back to Joseon and you don’t understand because you don’t believe me!” Jeno paces back and forth explaining to Renjun. He can tell that their arguing are attracting some attention from the people around them but Jeno didn’t care. He doesn’t know them anyways.

“This is ridiculous!” Renjun brushes off a dirt off his shoulder before straightening his shirt. Renjun turns around then started walking on the opposite way. Jeno sees Renjun’s hands gripping tight in a fist while Renjun was walking away. Jeno could only make a sad face while looking at Renjun’s back slowly getting farther away from him. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno feels guilty realising what he just did a few moments ago. He’s walking around the park to clear his head and also to find Renjun. He has some serious apologising to do. Renjun has helped him in this new world ever since he got here and striking onto Renjun is definitely not the most ideal way to thank Renjun for everything he’s done for Jeno. He shouldn’t have done it when Renjun said no but he let his stubbornness get in the way. Jeno guessed that he has to figure out another way to come back to Joseon. He has to convince Renjun first that he’s not crazy and everything he says is true for Renjun to help him find a way. He has to find another course of action for Renjun to believe him because constantly talking about it is definitely not the way to go. However, apologising would be the first thing of all first things Jeno has to do. After walking for a few minutes, Jeno finds Renjun sitting in one of the stairs facing the big river. But before approaching Renjun, Jeno picked a sunflower on the side. It’s the only thing he could find to give Renjun as a peace offering. 

“What are you doing here?! Are you here to punch me now?” Renjun asks without taking his eyes off the river.

“No, Renjun. I’m here to apologise. I’m sorry about how I acted earlier, I shouldn’t have done that.” Jeno joining Renjun, occupying the space beside him. “I hope you accept this as a peace offering. It’s… the only thing I could find.” Jeno hands Renjun the flower, hoping that somehow his anger has eased.

Jeno forms a smile on his face seeing Renjun accept the flower.

“Apology accepted.” Renjun smiles back.

Jeno was so glad that he didn’t know what had gotten into him but the next thing he did was wrap Renjun around his arms. “Thank you!” 

Jeno didn’t know but his heart started picking up as if it wants to get out of his chest upon realising that he is hugging Renjun. He then let go of him as soon as possible.

“I’m sorry, I was just so happy you forgave me.” Jeno smiled as he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

“It’s okay.” Renjun smiled sweetly with pink blushes on his cheeks. Jeno then starts to realise that Renjun has a really beautifully molded face. His eyes are small yet bright especially when Renjun smiles. His eyes beautifully curves when he smiles. 

Jeno notices the hue of the colour of the sky taking over. The sun is slowly settling down and it paints a beautiful shade of orange. A sight that Jeno doesn’t see too often. At this time of the day, he’s either soaked in his bathe getting ready to be presentable for a dinner with his family or he’s stuck with his tutor in the study room.

“Sunsets are so beautiful.”

Jeno didn’t notice he was staring at the horizon. The Han River offers beautiful scenery and Jeno is thankful Renjun brought him here. 

“I know.”

“I’m beyond thankful you brought me here, Renjun. I can’t recall the last time I saw a sun set.”

“Wait--really?!” Renjun stares at him in disbelief. 

“Yes.” Jeno could only look at him with a sad smile.

“Are princes not allowed to see one?” Renjun asked sarcastically with a smirk.

“Probably.” Jeno could paint a sad smile on his face.

Renjun’s face softened. Jeno thought it’s probably because he’s not good at hiding his emotions. Renjun just stared at him for a longer time than he should be while Jeno was vacantly gazing at the stunning view of the sunset.

Jeno didn’t know how long they stayed there. Quietly. Without any words spoken but he thought time might actually stopped moving at that moment.

Renjun glances at his wrist, where as Renjun referred to as “apple watch”. Jeno was far too amazed and curious about how this world works. It is so advanced compared to Joseon. The “apple watch” has tiny numbers carved in it which could exactly tell people what time it is. Also, Renjun could touch it and as soon as Renjun taps on it, the watch moves in magical ways too far for Jeno to comprehend. 

“I need to go. Nice meeting you, Prince Jeno from Joseon.” As soon as Jeno heard the words, his heart heavied and started to slowly pump out of his chest.

Renjun stands up ready to leave but then Jeno was quick to grab his hand.

“Is something wrong?” Sure thing, Jeno knows he’s been a pain ever since they met. They bumped into each other. Renjun has to buy him new clothes and lastly, he ran into Renjun. But right now, Renjun is Jeno’s  _ only hope _ . 

“I… I don’t know anyone here. Please, don’t leave me. Take me with you!” Jeno can’t hide his sad face. He tries to look down to hide it but he knows Renjun can see it. 

Renjun just sighs before scratching the right temple of his head.

“Come with me.”

Jeno looks up to him with a bright smile on his face. He doesn’t know why this guy who he just met kept helping him. But he’s glad there’s someone like him in their world that is willing to do so. Jeno just hopes that being with Renjun doesn’t put him in any grave danger. He still has to come back to Joseon. Although, Renjun looks completely harmless with that good-looking, cute face. And ever since Jeno got there, Renjun was the one completely helping him. In fact, he was the one who harmed Renjun. Jeno guessed he has to stick around to Renjun as long as he’s in this new world, until he finds a way to come back home.

  
  


**Chapter 5**

Jeno’s jaw almost detached from his face the moment he set foot in Renjun’s place. It was huge and beautiful, everything was in a beautiful shade of colour. But white and silver gray probably dominates most of it. Jeno had never seen a house like that. He couldn’t believe Renjun is the only person living in the “apartment” (as Renjun called it, Jeno still has a lot to learn) but the silence of the entire place almost justifies it. Renjun showed him his room for the meantime and Jeno couldn’t ask for more. He prefers it more than his room in Joseon. It’s somehow more comfortable. The bed is so soft as if he’s sleeping in the clouds, the pillows smell like a soft brush of flowers against Jeno’s face. It’s definitely better than a royal’s room.

“Are you the only one living in this big house?” Jeno asks while he watches Renjun scoop ramen into his bowl.

“I saved you a few times today. Now I’m feeding you and you’re repaying me by being so nosy.” 

Renjun places the bowl of ramen in front of Jeno. They are sitting parallel to each other with ramen noodles, rice and a few side dishes on the table. Jeno believes this is their dinner but Jeno is not the one to complain. It looks mouth-watering to him. Also, his stomach is hungrily growling for food. Renjun probably started cooking everything when he was still in his room being fascinated and examining everything around him. Renjun just called him out to eat and here they are.

“I’m sorry, Renjun.” Jeno lowered his head down, eyes landing on the dinner in front of him. Renjun is right, he’s asking too many questions. Questions that Renjun might not want to answer. Jeno feels like he’s crossed the line.

“I hope you don’t crave fancy food. Even though you might think I’m grand because of the apartment, this is the only food I can do. I’m not a good cook.”

“This is good.” Jeno didn’t talk much further, he just proceeded to eat the food served to him.  _ He’s really really hungry. He wonders if time travelling did that to him. _

“Nobody else lives here. It’s just me so you don’t have to worry about bothering other people. But you have to be careful with me, I'm quite sensitive.” Renjun points his finger to Jeno and said it as if it’s a threat. Jeno intently listens and nods as he sips the hot noodles into his mouth. 

But Renjun breaks into a chuckle. “I’m not that strict. As long as everything is in place and you’re not loud, I’m fine. You’re not a criminal are you?”

“Criminal? Me? No!” Jeno shakes his head sideways. “Why would you think so?”

“Well, you almost killed me earlier at the park.” 

Renjun has a point. Jeno  _ almost _ did. “But that was an accident. I was just trying something. I’m sorry.” Jeno bites his lower lip in embarrassment.

“Tell me the truth, Jeno.”  _ I already did but you won’t believe me _ . “Did you ran away from home? Are you perhaps rebellious?” 

Jeno thought he could say that. He wasn’t exactly running away from home, that wasn’t Jeno’s intention and that wasn’t the case. He was just  _ running,  _ and now he’s so far away from Joseon that he doesn’t even know where he is,  _ when he is right now. _

“I just know that I’m lost.”

“Did you get into an accident and bumped your head and now you can’t remember some things.” Jeno can recall his memories vividly, and he knows a lot. He’s quite an educated man of Joseon, in fact not just some educated man; he’s a Prince from the Joseon Dynasty. And Renjun is completely clueless about that which Jeno liked. Jeno  _ just doesn’t know how things work in Renjun’s world, in this world. _

“I don’t know, but everything is very new to me.” 

“Is someone searching for you as we speak?”  _ Definitely. The palace guards. _ But Jeno is not the one to talk. Being turned to the palace guards is one of the things Jeno hates the most. It’s like he’s being treated like a prisoner in his own kingdom. 

“No.”

Renjun stares at Jeno with knitted eyebrows while looking at him from head to toe. 

“Renjun, I don’t know anyone here and I just really need a place to stay until I can find a way to come back home.” Jeno’s eyes are pleading. Jeno is used to the art of begging with his father, he’s been used to it that sometimes it makes him think that that’s the only essence in most of their conversations. But never did he imagine that a prince like him would beg to some stranger.

Renjun stops and ponders for a moment. Then he anchors his forearms on the table. 

“I’ll allow it. Just don’t steal anything and don’t do something stupid like what you did earlier. I’m talking about the incident in the park when you suddenly bumped into me. And keep the place clean. I hate dirty hags. Are we good?”

Renjun offers his hand, Jeno stares at it for a moment, baffled at what he should do next. Then Renjun picks up Jeno’s hands himself. “You have to shake my head. Now, are we all good now?”

“All good.” Jeno smiles his brightest smile that even his eyesight became pint-sized. Jeno already knew he had small eyes, everybody tells him it forms into a line when he laughs or he smiles.

The night passed by quickly and the next thing Jeno knew he’s hurled up in bed. But sleep doesn’t seem to knock on a door in his brain, he’s wide awake staring at the dark ceiling. Jeno rose from the bed and found his feet trailing to the rooftop. It was like the stars and the moon were enthralling him to the place where he could possibly be close to the gods. But there’s no denying that the night sky is indeed fascinating.

There he found Renjun with a can of beer in hand. Jeno occupied the space beside him.

“Can’t sleep?”

Jeno just nodded but he knows Renjun can hear him.

Renjun gulps the beer down his throat then offered one to Jeno. “Do you want some?”

Jeno wasn’t the one to refuse,  _ he’s curious. _ The liquor stings in Jeno’s mouth. The smell even crawling up to his nose.  _ Rice wine is better than this,  _ Jeno thought. He gently placed the can of beer on the side then focused his eyes on the moon. It was glowing, as if screaming to them of its greatness. And the stars, they were shining effortlessly, and even if they just look like gold small dots in the sky, Jeno still thinks they look stunning that compliments the moon really well.

“To answer your question earlier while we were having dinner, I’m an international student. I’m not originally from here.” Renjun feeds himself with the can of beer once again. “My parents sent me here to study, they sent me away so I’m living alone.” Renjun had a hard time uttering the words as if it was unspeakable.

Jeno bites his lips and reminds himself that his curiosity doesn’t necessarily have to be fed, always. He can see the loneliness in Renjun’s eyes and his voice just screams sadness. Especially under the moonlight seeming like it’s basking away all the facade in their personas that night. 

“But isn’t that good though? You’re free. That’s better than being locked up in your room. You can do whatever you want, right?”  _ Yes, that’s what Jeno wants his entire life.  _ The normality he so barely speaks of to the king, his father, but is most definitely what his heart and soul desire for.

“It’s not good when no one cares about you, Jeno.” Renjun flashes a sad smile but his eyes are glued to the moon. 

“I care about you.” The words just dropped from his tongue like a bomb and only then Renjun turns to him.

“What?”

“I care about you. You seem like a really good guy.”

Renjun just laughed it off like it was some kind of joke.

“You almost killed me today. My body hurts.”

Renjun reached for his shoulder and massaged it before he slowly moved his head in circles. Jeno feels bad about what he did because it looks like it really did some damage.

“Is that why you can’t sleep?”

“Probably.”

“I’m sorry.” But Jeno knows it wouldn’t do anything to Renjun’s already sore muscles. He shouldn’t have done it in the first place.

“Just don’t do anything like that again or I’ll kill you.”

Their laughs filled in the empty air and Jeno might be hallucinating but the moon shone brighter than the first time. And the stars seem to twinkle as if it was also laughing with them. 

  
  


**Chapter 6**

When Jeno woke up the next day, the apartment was empty. Jeno finds a note in the table which he assumed Renjun wrote for him.

“Uni. Be back before 2. Food in the fridge.”

Jeno scratches his head reading the note. Jeno only understands two things in it: Renjun is going to be back before 2 and there’s food in the fridge. Jeno figured that in this world: everything is efficient. Everything will go your way and every tool around you is an instrument that’ll help you with your job or for your life to be easier. Take the fridge for an example, Jeno learned it’s where you store your food and drinks to keep it fresh and cold. And the can of beer they had last night, in Joseon, when you want to drink with someone, you have to pour them a glass but the can of beer in this world don’t require you to do that. It’s like magic.  _ He’s starting to like it. _

After eating his breakfast, Jeno wandered around the apartment. It gives off a different energy during the day and probably one of the reasons why the house feels so massive to Jeno is that nobody else is living there. Back when he was still in Gyeongbok Palace, it was filled with people: servants, guards, counsellors, royals.  _ But it was lonely even though there were a lot of people living there. _

There was a very thin black screen in the middle of Renjun’s living room. Jeno doesn’t know what it is and he is yet to figure out probably when Renjun comes home. There were adorable displays on the side tables. Most of them toys and some picture frame. There was a picture in which Jeno guessed: Renjun when he was a child with his parents. They look happy. It made Jeno think if he’s ever going to keep something like that with his father and brother. A part of Jeno tells him that it’s impossible, it squeezed Jeno’s heart. He’s always been feeling distant with his family. Good thing his Doyoung hyung is there for him. 

Jeno also found some books and tried reading one but given that most of his childhood was spent on books and studying with his tutor, Jeno got fed up. 

He then found himself wandering around the neighbourhood. Jeno found an antique shop which he didn’t know it felt like it was calling for him. He tightens his grip on the falcon he’s holding in his hand before stepping in.

The place reeks herbal medicines and teas. There are various things displayed around that Jeno recognises from Joseon but are probably no longer used in this dimension. The place is dim with the only light source coming from the sun outside. The windows provides an entry for the lightrays.

“I was not expecting a royal to visit my shop,” he hears a voice speaks out of nowhere.

Jeno turns to the source of the voice. A man stands against the window, covering the light on his back and Jeno can only see a dark figure despite facing him. 

Jeno was quick to pick up the sword hanging on the wall, tightening his grip on the handle as soon as he had it in his palms. 

_ Think of the sword as an extension of your body, not a friend.  _ Jeno hears a small voice of Taeyong in the back of his head.

“Who are you?” Jeno tries to make his voice sound like he’s dauntless although his heart is pounding so hard against his chest and his mouth seems like it’s drying up.

“Careful with that one, Prince Jeno,” the figure takes one step forward and Jeno promptly points the sword towards him.

“How do you know me?” 

“You’re brave, Your Highness.”

“Brave enough to cut your throat once you take one more step forward.”

The man didn’t budge and continued to walk towards Jeno, revealing his face. Jeno takes a few steps back but his arm didn’t give way, still pointing the sword towards the man.

“I’m not your enemy, Your Highness. I can help if you want me to.” 

Now he has Jeno’s interest piqued. 

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Jeno can do this all day. He can interrogate the man as much as he wants to if that means he’s getting the truth out of him.  _ And a way to go back home. _

“The falcon on your other hand. That’s one of the things that brought you here. That’s a key to this world and back to Joseon. Only the way to work it out is for you to find out.” Jeno holds the sword firm in his hand. “There’s another thing. But I’ll only tell you if you put the sword back. This world doesn’t go your way, Your Highness. You have to be careful not to hurt anyone.” A grin forms on the man’s lips.

Jeno hates to admit it but he’s right. Nobody knows him here, and although it’s a good thing, it also has some consequences.  _ Nobody will defend him.  _ Jeno puts his arms down. The man motioned his head to put it back hanging on the wall and Jeno followed. 

“My name is Moon Taeil, Your Highness. And it’s an honour to be in your presence.” The man bowed his head for a moment. The name rings a bell for Jeno. He tries to recall where he heard it. Moon Taeil. Moon Taeil. Moon Taeil.

“You’re that hermit who lives in the mountain!”

“Indeed, I am. So you’ve heard of me.” A bright smile forms on Taeil’s lips seeming like proud and pleased that a prince had acknowledged him.

“Of course! I’ve heard stories about you. They say you’re so magical and you’re blessed with the powers of the moon.” Jeno sounds like he just found gold. “Why are you here? How did you get here?”

They slowly walk around the antique shop until Taeil led him to a garden at the back. There, the light shines brightly and the fresh air brushes their face. It seems like the secret of the antique shop where so many flowers and plants bloom.

“I’ve always been here, Your Highness.”

“But you also exist in Joseon. I don’t understand.”

“I exist in both worlds. That’s one of the powers the moon has granted me.”

“Woah, that’s so astounding! And what’s that other thing you have to tell me?”

“You made a list, Your Highness.”

Jeno would’ve forgotten about that if Taeil didn’t remind him.

“Yes, I did but I think I left it back in Joseon. Look, I have to get back to Joseon. Please bring me back home.” 

“That is beyond any of my power, Your Highness. The deities have granted your heart’s desire. You’ve been wanting this for a long time, didn’t you, Your Highness?”

_ Yes, yes that’s right. _ But it wasn’t what Jeno expected at all.

“Does that mean I’m stuck here forever? I didn’t know it would be like this. I have to go back. My father and brother is probably looking for me right now.”

“You’re not stuck here. You still have a way to go back and that’s for you to figure out. There’s someone in this world that can help you do that. ”

Jeno’s face lights up hearing the good news. 

“Just enjoy your stay here while it lasts. You might miss it as soon as you’re back in Joseon.” 

  
  
  


Jeno walks out of the antique shop with a glowing hope in his chest. Taeil is right, he should savour his time here. It seems like he has a lot to discover. Jeno further walks around the neighbourhood and observed his surroundings. People don’t use horses to travel anymore, they use huge equipment with wheels. There are enormous and sky-scraping building that towers everyone else seeming to make you look smaller. 

Jeno didn’t notice the time passing by. He just felt like his legs are giving up on him and the sky looks like it might grow dark soon. Jeno decided to head back to Renjun’s apartment. Renjun said he’d be back before 2 so he should be there by now. 

As soon as Jeno closed the door, Renjun came running to him which surprised Jeno.

“I thought something happened to you,” it fascinates Jeno how a stranger he just met yesterday is concerned about him. It made him wonder if his father and brother would do the same thing once he gets back to Joseon. Jeno can feel Renjun’s heartbeat against his. Or maybe that was his heart pounding so hard against his chest.

“I just looked around the neighbourhood,” Jeno flashes an innocent smile. 

Renjun cleared his throat and untangles himself from Jeno. He composes himself and acted his best not to blush but Jeno can see the rosy tints flashing on Renjun’s cheeks. 

“Dinner will be ready soon,” Renjun informed while Jeno kept his smile. He can feel his stomach blooming flowers knowing that Renjun was worried at that small amount of time he was gone. 

Renjun turns away from Jeno but he stopped his tracks after a few steps and glanced at him again, “I cooked dinner so you wash the dishes.”

“Okay.”

Jeno thought he might have heard Renjun said something after that but he just brushed it off. He’s more worried about washing the dishes because he doesn’t know how to.  _ He’s a prince _ to start with and he still doesn’t know how everything in this world works. 

  
  


After having dinner, Jeno innocently confesses his lack of knowledge about chores. He was expecting Renjun to lash out on him but it just ended up with them washing the dishes together. Renjun teaching him the do’s and don’ts and asking each other how their day went. Jeno was not only learning about the new world he’s living in at the moment but he’s also learning quite a few things about Renjun. 

Renjun tries to act strict but it’s just his exemplary side acting up. He tries to make everything right and organised, as Jeno observed. Renjun is also easy to get by with. If he isn’t then Jeno wouldn’t be living under his roof for the meantime. 

That night, Jeno spent his time inexplicably wondering that if Renjun existed in Joseon would they able to find each other and be friends? If that happens, would he be another prince from another kingdom or a commoner? Probably someone from the middle class? Would he have to escape the palace and hide from the guards to meet him? 

Jeno doesn’t really know the answers to his questions. But right now, he’s grateful for the gods for ending him up with Renjun in this world. He really wouldn’t know what he would do if he didn’t. 

  
  
  


**Chapter 7**

Jeno is starting to get accustomed to the modern world,  _ and to Renjun.  _ In one instant, they spent their time shopping for some clothes for Jeno. 

“You can’t keep wearing my clothes, Jeno,” Renjun whined. Jeno thought he looked like a child asking his mother a favour and the pout on Renjun’s lips even adds up to that.  _ He’s so adorable,  _ Jeno remembers thinking to himself. 

“It fits me alright!” Jeno protested but Renjun just rolled his eyes in disapproval. Jeno finds a different kind of amusement and fun when they argue like kids. 

Jeno was snug in Renjun’s clothes, especially the “hoodies” (Renjun told him) he has. Jeno prefers the modern world’s clothes than the ones from Joseon. Clothes in Joseon, the royal clothes at least, requires him to be proper all the time: it’s heavy, sometimes itchy and the royal clothing makes it hard for him to run around. The way people dress in the modern world, however, is also another thing that delights him. Everyone looks light and proper in some kind of way unlike the people back in his kingdom.

For the past few days that Jeno has been living with Renjun, the latter just hands him clothes or tells him to get one from his closet as long as Jeno is not ruining how his pile of clothes are arranged. Renjun has a smaller frame than Jeno and even though he’s just the right figure to wear Renjun’s clothes, sometimes it fits him like a glove. 

So at the end of the day, Jeno just gave in to Renjun’s request. Jeno made sure that the way he embarrassed himself the last time they went to buy some clothes wouldn’t happen again. 

He could say that he’s learning fast enough. He now knows what a phone is, how to use the rice cooker, how to turn on the very thin, black screen in their living room which Renjun called a TV. It’s for entertainment, Renjun says. And on some days that he’s alone in the apartment, the TV serves him its purpose. Jeno is also learning some household chores which he surprisingly enjoyed such as using the vacuum cleaner. He remembers being so was so fascinated by it the first time he tried using it and he also remembers Renjun’s face being all engaged by his expression. But that’s alright, Jeno thought, he’s not afraid of ridicule. He’s an innocent kid in this world and besides, he made Renjun laugh that day.

Jeno didn’t know why he made a mental note to himself to make Renjun laugh or smile each day. 

“That looks good on you.”

“Does it?” Jeno checks himself out in front of the mirror, turning in different angles to see for himself.

“Yes, you look good in everything.” Renjun whispered the words but Jeno still heard it. Jeno can’t help but form a curve in his lips as he notices the blush beaming on Renjun’s cheekbones even though Renjun tries to hide it.

“How about this one?” Jeno reveals himself from the fitting room with black slacks paired with his white long sleeves. Jeno enjoys trying a variety of clothes in the store and playing dress up while Renjun evaluates his looks and sometimes takes a picture of him. 

“Hmm…” Renjun sits across him with his leg rested on the other, his finger pointed on his chin as if scrutinising Jeno. Jeno cooperates with him by turning around, waiting for Renjun’s remark.

“I think you’ll need a belt. Wait, I’ll get one.”

Not a long moment after, Renjun is back with the belt as promised. 

“Here.”

Jeno tried his best to do it on his own. But if Jeno’s being honest, he doesn’t really know what he’s doing. When he is changing clothes on a daily basis, he has a lot of maids all around him making sure he’s presentable for the king and to everyone. 

“Jeno, that’s the wrong way.” Renjun stood from his seat and suddenly butted in. Jeno then releases the belt from his hold and just remained his arms at the side of his body while he let Renjun do the work. 

Renjun is unnecessarily very close to him. Jeno feels Renjun’s frail hands sending faint touches on his waist. He swallows the lump in his throat and he was so close to cursing because his heart was pounding so hard against his chest he’s afraid Renjun might hear it. Jeno can’t help but focus on Renjun’s features. His eyelashes are undeniably on the right length.  _ Perfect _ , if you’d ask Jeno. And Renjun’s lips seems to be the perfect shade of pink and rose in between. Plump. And soft,  _ Jeno could only guess. _ Jeno couldn’t help but run his tongue over his lower lip. Jeno can feel his face heating up, and he’s definitely blushing if he’s going to look at himself in the mirror.

Renjun suddenly snaked his arms around Jeno’s waist to insert the belt on the other side and Jeno felt like his insides just curled up. Jeno thought they couldn’t get any closer but he was wrong. They were only a breath away from each other, and it felt like Renjun was embracing him even if he isn’t. Renjun’s scent crawls up to Jeno’s nose. He smells like summer flowers, the perfume softly sitting on his nose until it dissipated. Jeno craved it as soon as Renjun distanced himself from Jeno.

“There! Perfect!” Renjun claps his hands while looking at Jeno from head to toe, feeling contented and proud of the outcome. 

Jeno felt like his heart was exploding in that short moment. He breathes a heavy breath and tried to put on a smile on his face as if he wasn’t internally thinking wildly behaviours a few moments earlier. 

_ What is happening to me?  _ Jeno questioned. 

  
  
  


“The people in this world can communicate faster than the people in Joseon but they’re not better at communicating.” The leaves brushes against Jeno’s fingers, little drops of water landing onto his skin as he plays with it. The sun is warm against his skin and he refuses to look up at Taeil who is standing next to him watering the plants in his garden. Jeno’s eyes are glued on the grass as he sits on it with his legs crossed. “Do you know what a phone is? Do you have that? Sometimes Renjun ignores me because he’s busy looking at his phone.” 

Jeno couldn’t see the grin forming in Taeil’s lips as the latter listens to the young prince talk about Renjun as if it’s not the first time. 

“You’re getting fond of this boy, Your Highness.” 

“Me and Renjun?” Jeno finally looks up expecting to meet Taeil’s gaze but instead his eyes are met with the sun rays causing him to squint, Jeno raises his hand to give shade to his eyes. “He’s really nice, he lets me stay in his apartment and I like spending time with him. He said he’ll take me to a carnival soon.”

Jeno can’t help but form a smile on his lips, excitement flaring up as he remembers the way Renjun told him that he wants them to go to a carnival together. 

Jeno was relaxing on the couch that night watching tv when Renjun suddenly bounced into space beside him, legs curled up and palms clasped together. 

“Do you wanna go to a carnival? It’s going to be fun!” 

Of course, Jeno can’t say no. He just can’t say no to the delight visible on Renjun’s face and the thrill of excitement in his eyes. Jeno even remembers staring at Renjun for a moment before he uttered an answer. 

He’s snapped back to reality. 

“You know what I found so unusual though. I get so nervous when he’s around, sometimes. I don’t know why,” Jeno places a hand where his heart is in his chest. 

“I’ve been nervous before — a lot of times actually. But this one, this one of different.” And Jeno can’t quite put a finger on it. His heart just races very fast, his stomach curls up and he feels like all the blood in his body is crawling up to his face.  _ That’s the kind of nervous he feels around Renjun.  _

“Have you felt this with anyone before?”

“Hmm,” Jeno positions his fingers to his chin as he thinks with concentration. “No. With anyone else, not really.”

“Then you’re in for a roller coaster ride with your stay here in the modern world, Your Highness.” And there goes that smile again in Taeil’s face as if he knows everything but he wouldn’t just simply tell Jeno. 

“That’s it! Renjun said there would be roller coasters on the carnival!” 

Days passed by and Jeno’s feelings is not only getting deeper and deeper but is also starting to make sense to him. 

Jeno starts to see everything clearly the night they went to the carnival together. Renjun has his smile painted all over his face the entire time and that made Jeno even happier sometimes his tongue fails to speak for him because he just accidentally falls deep into Renjun’s eyes. 

“Jeno,” Renjun waves his hands in front of Jeno to snap him back to reality. 

“Huh?” Jeno could only move his eyebrows up with a confused look as to what Renjun has said because he’s doing it again.  _ He’s staring. Again. _

“I’m asking you if you want the bear or the cat stuffed toy ‘cause I’m getting it for you.”

“Uh… the cat.” Jeno didn’t even think about his answer, the reply just slipped out of his tongue due to the internal tension he is feeling, scared that Renjun  _ might _ notice he’s staring at him and Renjun is literally taking his breath away.

Jeno glues his eyes at Renjun who is currently aiming the ball towards the ring where he wants it to shoot: at the stuffed toy cat. Renjun fails for the first time and frustration visibly flashes in Renjun’s face. That’s one thing Jeno secretly noted to himself about Renjun.  _ It frustrates Renjun when he fails. _

But that doesn’t really matter to Jeno right now. Watching Renjun try to shoot the ball for him is already taking Jeno to his own cloud nine. Renjun tries his luck the second time. He positions his right leg backward while he closes his right eye to aim his target. Renjun throws the ball and as soon as it got into the ring, Renjun jumps in great enthusiasm to celebrate his victory. 

Renjun leaps in to embrace Jeno in his arms and Jeno is starstruck once again. A sweet smile is forming on his lips as he hugs Renjun back. The stuffed toy isn’t really the reason why Jeno is happy, just seeing Renjun be really excited and happy like that warms his heart effortlessly. 

“Here. Take it,” Renjun hands him the cat stuffed toy just as promised and Jeno has no choice but to take it. 

“Why are you giving me this?” Is what came out of Jeno’s tongue instead of  _ You are really making my heart beat faster and I think that’s dangerous, Renjun. _

“I just want to. I think it’s cute and you deserve it,” Renjun cups Jeno’s face. Their faces are a few inches away from each other, Renjun’s nose is slightly brushing against his and there goes Jeno’s heart betraying him again. 

Jeno feels the tint of scarlet pink showing in his cheeks as he stares intently into Renjun’s eyes then to his lips then back to his eyes again. The both of them are only realising how close their faces are to each other but nobody bothered to move an inch. Not even Renjun. Their breathes are touching their faces and the tension grows as seconds pass by. 

Their moment is shattered when a kid bumps into them, who didn’t even bother to apologise and just ran away. Jeno comes to his senses once again and the atmosphere hints a tad bit of awkwardness. Jeno tightens his grip on the cat stuffed toy and just hopes the ambience comes back to normal like how they would usually act around one another.

“Uhm… there’s a ferris wheel down there that I really wanna try because the view is so beautiful at night when you’re at the very top. Do you want to try it?” Renjun speaks after a few seconds of pure silence. 

Jeno can sense that Renjun is trying to make it less uncomfortable for him which he really appreciate. 

“Sure.” Jeno smiles, trying to cover his excitement because he’s never really been to one ever.

Renjun leads the way making him a few steps farther than Jeno but the latter managed to catch up, not hesitating to hold Renjun’s hands to keep them together despite of the big crowd that’s undeniably growing as the night deepens. 

Jeno didn’t know where he got the courage to intertwine his fingers with Renjun, he was just smiling the entire time he did it and the fact that Renjun is not retracting his hand and has a shy but sweet smile on his face while he was doing so is most certainly warming Jeno’s heart.

They waited in line and they continued to hold hands, Renjun’s hand on Jeno’s right while he has the cat stuffed toy Renjun gave on the other.

“Are you feeling alright?” Jeno managed to whisper into Renjun’s ear before he looks at the latter’s cute face.

Renjun nods in response, “Yes, I’m feeling great.” A smile forms on Renjun’s lips which assured Jeno. “How about you? Are you excited?”

“Yes, this is my first time on a ferris wheel.”

Jeno feels Renjun tightening his grip on his hand.

“That’s great then. You’re going to enjoy it. It’s going to be fun, Jeno. I promise.”

  
  


A few minutes later they were ascending from the ground and Jeno feels as if he were flying with Renjun. The buildings and houses look like they were getting smaller and smaller from their view and the city lights are like stars on the ground. Jeno can’t keep himself from smiling the whole time and his glee concealed his agitation the moment he stepped into the ride. 

“I told you it’s fun.” 

Jeno diverts his gaze to Renjun who’s staring outside enjoying the view of the city lights and the beaming moon in the night. They’re still holding each other’s hand,  _ Jeno has no plans in letting Renjun go. _

“Thank you, Renjun.” Jeno’s voice is sincere, deep and his eyes are glued to Renjun.

“It’s okay.” Renjun turns his head to Jeno and their eyes meet. The smile in Renjun’s face fades as he discerns the seriousness in Jeno’s face and how the boy is intently gazing at his eyes.

“No-- thank you. For taking care of me, for teaching me the things I have to learn, for making me laugh and for making me smile without even trying. For always making my day. Just seeing you in the morning or at night before I go to bed already makes my heart so happy and at first I don’t know why. I always think of you and how to make you smile or laugh and at first I didn’t know why.” Jeno heaves a heavy breath as his heart picks up at every word he utters, not even knowing where  _ this _ courage is coming from. He’s a prince by blood but nothing could have ever prepared him for a daring moment like this in his life. Not Taeyong, not Young Ho, not Doyoung, not even his father the emperor, not his older brother Jaehyun and not Taeil. 

“I always talk about you and remembers all the little things about you and at first I didn’t know why.” Renjun’s expression obviously says he’s having a hard time taking in the information laid out in front of him but Jeno continues anyway because he feels like his heart would burst out anytime soon if he doesn’t get everything out in his chest. 

“I  _ like  _ you, Renjun. I really really like you and I’ve never felt like this with anyone else before. I like you not just as a friend and not because you’re helping me out ever since we met. I like you because you are you.” 

Jeno’s heart is pounding so hard against his chest he feels like Renjun would hear it with how their bodies are only a few distance away from each other. Jeno closes the space between their faces, he slightly swerves his head sideways while closing his eyes shut as he leans in for a kiss. Jeno expects to be met with protest but his lips landed on Renjun’s soft lips, and it’s the best feeling in this world.  _ Something he has long been wondering about, how Renjun’s lips would feel against his. _ Renjun didn’t move a single nerve, still in shock with Jeno’s confession while Jeno stayed like that for a few seconds before realising that he was infringing Renjun’s boundaries and after this, their relationship would never go back to how it used to be. 

“I’m sorry Renjun I shouldn’t have--”

Jeno didn’t even get the chance to finish his apology because Renjun encircled his arms around Jeno’s neck and pulled him closer again, meeting their lips together. Jeno was so surprised at first, his eyes widening as Renjun did that but soon enough he submitted to the feeling. He places his hands on Renjun’s waist, even pulling Renjun’s body closer to his.

“I really like you too, Jeno.” That was enough words for Jeno before he seizes Renjun’s lips with his own, savouring the plumpness and softness of Renjun’s lips. Renjun was giving him back the same tenderness and Jeno could swear that even if that was his first kiss, he’d still consider it the best. Jeno tastes the smile forming on Renjun’s face as they kiss and he can’t help but carve it in his face too. 

A blazing joy was forming on his chest the entire time they were kissing. At first it was agitation, fright and panic dominating all over his body at all the possibilities of how his confession might turn out but Jeno’s more than glad out of all the possibilities that crossed his mind--it was the one he’d least expected. If Jeno could just warp the moment and put it in his pocket so he could go back to it whenever he’d wished to,  _ he would. _ But Jeno knows that’s impossible so he just enjoyed the moment as if there’s no other time  _ like the present.  _

  
  


**Chapter 8**

It never returned to how it used to be. 

After what happened at the carnival, Jeno would steal kisses from Renjun whenever he has the chance to and sometimes it ends up in a few minutes of make-out session. It seems like the both of them are not tired of each other’s lips until one of them is breathing heavily and gasping for air. 

Sometimes Renjun would just randomly snake his arms around Jeno’s waist when the latter is either cooking their meals or washing the dishes. Renjun would place faint kisses in Jeno’s back and Jeno has to remind himself a hundred times that he has to get the chore done before his heart gives up any moment. He can’t deny that although he draws strength from Renjun,  _ the boy does make him weak in his own little ways. _

Jeno would always reach for Renjun’s hand when they’re just sitting on the couch while he watches tv and Renjun is either reading a book or is busy with his phone. Jeno is quick to intertwine their fingers when they’re grocery shopping and Renjun is focused on picking the right ice cream flavour. 

They’d occasionally spend their time at the rooftop at night, the moon beaming it’s light right above them and the stars twinkling just as how their eyes gleam whenever they meet. They’d share a sweet kiss and Jeno would never fail to mention how he appreciates Renjun which will either make Renjun blush or surprisingly hug him and the next thing he knows they’re cuddling.

At times, they’d both be curled up in bed, Jeno spooning Renjun with his arms as the latter hugs on his waist. They’re not drifting to sleep and it’s just one way for Renjun to close his eyes and relax, and it’s a chance for Jeno to study Renjun’s features intently without any interference except for Renjun opening his eyes accusing him that Jeno is staring at him again. But Jeno would never deny that. He’d always succumb to saying “yes, you’re so pretty” before he places a gentle kiss on Renjun’s forehead. 

It never returned to how it used to be,  _ and Jeno couldn’t describe the feeling of happiness piercing in his chest. _

  
  


Jeno paces back and forth as he shifts his gaze at the clock and at the door from time to time. It’s already 8 o’clock in the evening and there is not a single sight of Renjun. Jeno already texted and called him but there was no response. Jeno’s heart started to beat abnormally as fear and concern grows in his chest. 

_ He should be home by 7. _

Jeno debates with himself as the clock ticks. But every passing second that the door is not revealing Renjun seems like a knife stabbing Jeno in the chest. So he didn’t wait for another moment, quickly storming out of the door in hopes of bringing Renjun safe back home.

Jeno didn’t even know where he was going but he just continued to walk around the neighbourhood as he rings Renjun on the phone. He didn’t know how many minutes he’s been roaming around but he is starting to sweat and he didn’t know if it was because of physical strain or just the anxiety in his chest. The night is getting deeper and there’s not many people walking around. 

A hope twitches in him as he hears Renjun’s ringtone nearby. He followed the sound and Jeno was furious with the unexpected scene laid out in front of him. 

Renjun is slumped on the ground, in an isolated and dark corner of the street while being surrounded with a group of boys, four of them. His phone and some of his books were scattered around and the red mark on the corner of his lips suggests that someone violently laid his hands on Renjun, which is making Jeno’s blood fume with anger.

“What were you thinking when you reported us to the head office? Do you really think we’re still in high school?” A brawny guy seeming as if he’s the leader of the group asks.

“How about you? You still bully students, do you really think you’re still in middle school?” Renjun fearlessly spats back while he looks at them with infuriated eyes. 

One of them was about to throw a fist at Renjun but Jeno just couldn’t afford to watch anymore.

“Hey! Leave him alone.” Jeno demanded with a stern voice while his expression hardened at the thought of them harming Renjun in any way.

They turned to where the voice came from. Their attention was no longer on Renjun.

“And who are you?” One of the boys asked while clenching his fist. 

Jeno valiantly takes a few steps forward but not failing to spare a good amount of space between them. Jeno is pretty confident with his fighting skills. He didn’t train with Lee Taeyong for how many years just to be taken down by a bunch of peasants in the modern world.

“I’m his boyfriend.” 

The guys mocked Jeno’s response which only provoked Jeno’s displeasure.

“There’s no way in hell this loser has someone in his life. His parents even sent him away.” 

Jeno couldn’t bear the sadness displaying in Renjun’s face when the boy said that. Jeno feels as if his nails would soon make their way into his flesh as he tightens his clenched fist.  _ They’re really testing him. _

“Look random guy. I’ll give you a chance to turn around and forget everything that you saw in here so we could go back to business here with our good old friend.”

“I said leave him alone.” 

“Okay, then you choose to be involved. You know what happens to nosy rats? They get beaten up.”

One guy came forward while striking his fist at Jeno but he was quick to dodge it and the guy ended up flopping onto the ground. Two of the guys couldn’t stand and watch so they started attacking Jeno, throwing their fistful punches at him full of intensity. But it never landed on Jeno’s skin, he was too swift and intelligent with his every move. Until the three of them are worn out of energy and that’s when Jeno returned back their kicks and punches. Jeno gave them exactly what they deserved, slumping them to the ground until they can’t fight back no more. 

“Leave Renjun alone or I’ll break your bones next time. Do you understand?” Jeno looks down at them with burning eyes and a voice full of authority, hoping they’d learn their lesson just then.

“Y-yes.” The boys scrammed out of Jeno’s vicinity with limping legs, wounds in their faces and bruises on their arms. 

Jeno turned to Renjun who looks petrified to his very core. 

“Renjun…” Jeno took one step closer to him but the look on Renjun’s face is starting to disturb Jeno. Renjun avoids Jeno’s gaze and it looks like he doesn’t want Jeno right now.

“Don’t… don’t come closer. You’re not Jeno. I don’t know you. I don’t even know who you are.” Renjun’s voice cracked and Jeno notices a dam of tears begging to roll down Renjun’s cheeks.

The words pierced Jeno’s heart  _ although he has an idea of what Renjun is talking about.  _ Something caught Jeno’s eyes: an opened book right beside Renjun with his portrait and biography in it. And that explains why Renjun is acting this way. 

“Renjun, it’s me. It’s Jeno.” 

Jeno’s eyes are pleading, in hopes that Renjun would look at him and find it in his heart that he’s the same person who went shopping with him, who cooks for him, and the same person he’s went to the carnival with. 

“No… no. You’re not Jeno.” Tears finally streamed down from Renjun’s eyes as he curled his legs to his chest, hugging himself and burying his face on the space between his knees and his chest.  _ He’s afraid. _ “What is happening… who are you?” Renjun sobs between his words and it pains Jeno to see Renjun like that.

Jeno picked up the book and sat in front of Renjun with his legs crossed. 

“Renjun, I’m the same person in this book.”

Renjun looks up with bloodshot eyes tainted with tears. It’s an expression Jeno wouldn’t want to see ever again because Renjun just looks at him as if they don’t know each other. Renjun looks at him as if he’s a whole different person.

“Do you still remember the day that we first met? That was the same day that I time-travelled into this world. I know this is too much for you to take in right now. I’m a prince from Joseon and this--” Jeno grasps the bird sculpture out of his pocket and showed it to Renjun. “--this brought me here. I was so afraid and I didn’t know what to do but then there’s you.”

Jeno looks Renjun intently in the eyes as if the stars are in them,  _ but it is. Jeno would always find peace and comfort in Renjun, he holds Jeno’s galaxies.  _

“There’s you who helped me get by every single day, who cared for me even if you didn’t know me that well. You trusted in my goodness and accepted me in your home. There’s you who always gives me strength and always makes me happy even if you’re not trying. Yes, I’m that person in that book and I’m a prince from Joseon but I’m still the Jeno you know, Renjun. I’m still the Jeno who will steal your hoodies. I’m still the Jeno you can have a beer with in the rooftop at night. I’m still the Jeno who will cook for you and wash the dishes for you. I’m still the Jeno who will annoy you just to get your attention from your phone. I’m still the Jeno you can kiss whenever you want. I’m still the Jeno you went to the carnival with. I’m still the Jeno who loves you, Renjun.  _ I’m your Jeno and nothing can ever change that. _ ”

“It’s just a lot for me to take in.” Renjun wipes his tears with the back of his hand hiccuping with every word he utters from crying too hard.

“I know. I’m sorry. But for now, let’s get you home.”

Jeno positions himself so that Renjun could get on his back. Good thing Renjun caves in and didn’t protest any more. Renjun encircles his arms around Jeno’s neck while Jeno holds Renjun’s legs so he wouldn’t slip away.

“Thank you...” Renjun’s voice was so soft against Jeno’s ears, it feels like the clouds are touching him through Renjun’s breath. “...for saving me.”

Jeno smiles.

“I’d do anything for you.”

  
  
  
  


“You’re staring, love.” A grin forms on Jeno’s lips as Renjun blinks away. Jeno gently pats the ice pack on the side of Renjun’s face, the aftermath of the incident a while ago. Jeno regrets not finding him sooner, he could’ve prevented the bruise on Renjun’s face. 

“I’m sorry. I just can’t wrap my head around the fact that you’re a prince.” 

“I know right. I look better in person.” Jeno wiggles his eyebrows to tease Renjun but instead the latter gave him a clenched hand on his chest. And Jeno acted out as if he was hurt even if the impact was nothing.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you? Where are you hurt? You shouldn’t have fought with those guys earlier. You were outnumbered.” Renjun panics and Jeno has to hold in his laugh a little longer before he gives in. 

Jeno took Renjun’s left hand and held it tightly close to his chest.

“I’m fine. They were no match for me.”

Renjun withdraws his hand from Jeno and a pout forms on his lips. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“I think we should rest now. It’s getting late.” Jeno places a soft kiss in Renjun’s forehead and he swore he saw scarlett tints forming on Renjun’s cheeks.

“Right, right. I’m tired too.” Jeno just watches Renjun taking off as he makes his way to his bedroom.

A small thought in Jeno’s head says that Renjun would probably act differently around him now that he’s known the truth but a big part of Jeno trusts the connection they have. Jeno just really hopes that Renjun wouldn’t see him in a different way because if only Jeno could sacrifice anything to be born as a normal kid in this modern world and not in Joseon so he could be with Renjun,  _ he’d do it. _

  
  
  
  


Jeno underestimated his thoughts. He didn’t know how many hours he’d been blinking while staring at the ceiling. Before, he’d been dying to go back to Joseon but now he just wants to stay here.  _ He just wants to be with Renjun.  _ Jeno further wonders if the gods brought him here to find love. He can still vividly remember the things on his list and the last one reads ‘marry someone I love’. 

Jeno remembers his father exposing him to the fact that eventually he will marry in the future and he should be married off to a powerful and good family. Another royal, as the king and the council suggests. Renjun doesn’t have any drop of royal blood in him but the thought of marrying Renjun draws a genuine smile on Jeno’s face. They’re still young, there’s no hiding in that, but if Jeno was to marry anyone, he’d marry Renjun in a heartbeat.  _ Whenever. Wherever. _ He wouldn’t want to tie his life with anyone else.  _ Just Renjun. _

Jeno’s thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door that soon reveals Renjun in his adorable nighties. 

“Jeno? Are you still awake? Can I sleep beside you?”

Jeno makes room for Renjun on the bed and Jeno didn’t have to respond because the latter is tiptoeing into his bed, curling up with him under the blanket. Jeno has his left arm on the space under Renjun’s neck while Renjun positions sideways to place his left leg above Jeno’s waist while Renjun embraces him in his arms.

“Can’t sleep?” Jeno speaks in a low voice with his eyes closed as he nuzzled his nose closer to Renjun’s forehead. 

“Yes.” Renjun’s breath is hot against his neck.

“Me too.”

Silence takes over for a moment, they just enjoyed each other’s warmth under the blanket. Skin to skin. Jeno feels most at home in Renjun’s arms.

“Jeno?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m still your Renjun no matter what happens. I love you too.” 

Jeno can’t help but form the purest happy smile on his face. The fact that Renjun said that under his breath while they’re cuddled up in bed sends the warmest love to Jeno’s heart. When he opened his eyes, Renjun is looking at him with the most innocent look but also with a smile on his face. 

Renjun pecks a quick but gentle kiss on Jeno’s lips before snuggles back into Jeno. Jeno can’t seem to erase the happiness drawn on him. For the last time, he places a kiss on the crown of Renjun’s head and drifted to sleep with content.  _ Jeno hopes it could be like this forever.  _

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 9**

_ “Jeno, come back.” _

_ “We need you, Jeno.” _

_ “The kingdom is in danger.” _

_ “The kingdom needs you, Your Highness.” _

_ “Jeno, wake up.” _

_ Jeno... _

_ Jeno… _

“Jeno.” 

Huge drops of sweat is coating Jeno’s skin. His chest moves up and down as he breathes heavily the moment he opened his eyes. His heart is pounding crazy against his chest.

“Jeno, are you okay?” Renjun brushes his fingers against Jeno’s head. Renjun’s eyes are full of concern as he looks at Jeno in panic. 

Renjun hands him a glass of water which he took shortly after, hoping it would calm him down. 

“Bad dream again?”

Jeno couldn’t get a word out of his mouth. He just nodded in response. His heart is still beating fast as if he just sprinted for a few kilometers. 

Renjun gently held his head and led him to relax on Renjun’s chest while the latter has his back rested on the headboard of the bed. Jeno loops his arms around Renjun’s waist. Somehow the sound of Renjun’s heart against his ear is soothing him. Jeno feels Renjun’s fingers playing with some strands of his hair as Renjun softly pats him back to sleep.

“Are you sure you’re not going for a check up about this? You’ve been having bad dreams for a couple of days now.”

Jeno slowly closes his eyes, hoping to drift back to sleep peacefully now.

“I’m okay.”

  
  
  
  


_ He’s not. _

“And what do you see in this dream, Your Highness?” Taeil grabs a hold of the hose and makes his way to the garden. The sun is about to set down and the plants their water. Jeno follows him around, as Jeno speaks to Taeil about the dreams he’s been having for the past couple of days. Jeno can’t deny that it’s been bothering him.  _ Something is wrong. _

“I can’t remember. But I hear a voice. It’s calling to me, telling me to come back. It’s saying that Joseon is in danger.” Jeno lowers his head at the thought of Joseon falling down into the hands of the enemy. 

“Your time is near, Your Highness.”

“What do you mean?”

Jeno visits Taeil in his antique shop once again, detailing about how he’s been having bad dreams lately. Dreams that seemingly comes from Joseon, like a message. And the voices calling to him are so familiar. It sounds like Doyoung’s voice or his father, the emperor. 

“Your stay here is not for eternity, Your Highness. You have to come back. You don’t belong here.” Taeil took another step forward as he shifts the water hose to the next flower waiting in line to be watered. Jeno followed in suit. 

“But why now? I’m happy here. Renjun is here and I want to be with him. Why would the moon--” Jeno heaves a breath in vexation. “--the gods bring me here and then bring me back home after all of that? I don’t need the throne. I’m happy with my life here.” 

“We don’t know the way of the gods, Your Highness.” Taeil never diverted his eyes from the water flowing down only to land on the flower’s petals, holding onto one drop before finally letting it go to land on the ground.

“I don’t believe that the gods make our lives for us. We make our own choices and I’m not going back to Joseon. My decision is final.” 

“If the voice in your dream said that the kingdom is in danger then I suggest that you go back. Your a prince and the kingdom needs their prince.”

“You said you exist here and there. Can’t you just tell me what’s happening in Joseon? Can’t I just send a message to my father?” A flicker of hope starts in Jeno’s chest as he seeks to find the answers to his questions.

“Yes, you’re right. I do exist here and there but I can’t connect to people the way humans do. I have the blessing of a moon but it’s also a curse to just stand and watch as everything happens and you can’t do anything about it. I’m just here to help, Your Highness, not to interfere.”

Jeno brushes his fingers against his hair in frustration. 

“If I were you, Your Highness, I’d make more memories with the person I’ve grown accustomed to in this world and cherish it. The clock is ticking and days pass by quite fast. On the night of the eclipse, the door to Joseon will open and the moon will take you back there using the same falcon sculpture that brought you here.”

A growing sadness and fear starts in Jeno’s chest. He could only stare at the ground while hearing Taeil break everything to me.

“I wish you the best of luck, Your Highness.”

  
  
  


Jeno walks home with a heavy heart. As soon as he entered the apartment, he hears the sound of spices in hot oils and food in boiling water.  _ Renjun is cooking.  _ Jeno makes his way to the kitchen and his assumption was right.

Jeno just stood there watching Renjun get busy preparing for dinner. A sad smile was carved on his face watching Renjun like that. He appreciates everything Renjun does, Renjun could just sit there and do nothing and Jeno would still be head over heels for him. Jeno wonders if he’s ever going to see him like this, and his heart aches at the thought of not getting back here after he’s gone back to Joseon.  _ There has to be a way.  _

“You’re back!” Renjun cheerfully walked towards Jeno, circling his arms around Jeno’s waist as soon as Jeno was of his arm’s reach. “Dinner is going to be ready soon.” Renjun smiles right under Jeno’s nose, his scent clinging onto Jeno. The scent Jeno always loved smelling when there’s no space between them.

“Did something happen?” Renjun asks with a pout on his lips.

“Hmm?”

“You look sad.” Renjun cups Jeno’s face and a frown was forming on Renjun. 

“I’m just tired. But you’re here now and I’m okay.” Jeno leans in closer to peck a kiss on Renjun’s lips.

“I’ll help you with dinner so we can eat.” Jeno leads Renjun back into the kitchen, never leaving his hands on Renjun’s waist. 

As Taeil said,  _ he has to cherish every moment from now on with Renjun.  _

The clock is ticking.

  
  


That’s why Jeno didn’t let go of the chance to spend time with Renjun on the rooftop after dinner. Every moment he spends with Renjun is always special but this time, it hits different now. This time, everything might be their last moments together. 

“The stars are so beautiful.” Renjun says and Jeno can hear the smile on Renjun’s face even if he didn’t see it.

Renjun’s head is rested on his chest while Jeno’s right arm is snaking around Renjun’s neck, holding onto his right shoulder. The breeze is cold and they cuddle under a blanket, but the warmth of their arms are enough to keep them through the night. 

“Renjun? Can you promise me something?” Jeno tries so hard to keep his voice whole even if a lump is beginning to form on his throat. 

“What is it?” 

“That whenever you look at the moon and the stars, you’ll think of me. That we’re still under the same sky, even if we are not together. Even if we are in different times and places.”

Renjun straightens out from lying down and confronts Jeno face to face. 

“Is there something you want to tell me, Jeno?” 

The look in Renjun’s eyes seemingly tries to dig out of Jeno. But he doesn’t want to do it to Renjun. He just can’t tell him he’s leaving because he’s never wanted that in the first place.

“No. I’m okay, Renjun.”

Renjun places his hand on Jeno’s that’s been resting on his tummy. “Jeno, I know you. I can feel when there’s something bothering you. What is it?”

Jeno rose from his position and crossed his legs facing Renjun. He took Renjun’s hands and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles but the gesture just seems to worry Renjun even more. Jeno can’t take it anymore, he feels a dam of tears forming on his lower eyelids. And all his blood seems to crawl up to his face. 

“You know how I’m having bad dreams lately?” 

“Yes, what’s wrong?”

“I will be summoned back to Joseon on the night of the eclipse.” Hot tears started streaming down Jeno’s face and Renjun is appalled. Surprised. Upset. His eyes said so. 

“Are… you coming back here with me?” Renjun’s voice broke and there are tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I can.”

“Why do you have to leave? Are you not happy here with me?”

“No, no. It’s not that I’m not happy with you Renjun.”

“Then what is it?!” Renjun’s breathes heavily, his tears even doubling up from earlier and Jeno can tell that he’s furious.

“My kingdom needs me.” 

“Right, I have no match for that.” 

Renjun tries to wipe the tears streaming down his face. He stood from his seat and tried to compose himself. Jeno just had his head bent down as he stares at the blurry image of his tears landing on the wood. He knows Renjun is staring down at him but he can’t afford to look at him when their eyes are welling in tears.

“I’m going to bed.” 

Jeno hears Renjun’s footsteps walking away from him it feels like his heart is being ripped apart. The moment he heard the door closed, he broke out in tears even more, sobbing with his heavy breaths, his tears seemed to have no end. 

_ It hurts him as much as it hurts, Renjun because he never wants to leave. Ever.  _

  
  
  


Jeno didn’t know how many minutes he’d been bawling his eyes out on the rooftop but after a good amount of crying, he went back inside the apartment. The silence of the house is deafening. Jeno tries to memorise every corner of the room, but he knows that his memories would never fail to remember his time in here.  _ It’s where he made a friend and it’s where he fell in love. _

Jeno’s feet led him to Renjun’s bedroom door, his chest feeling heavy with every step he takes. Jeno stops himself from opening the room, he ended up just holding the doorknob instead of turning it to enter Renjun’s room. Jeno rests his forehead against the door, breathing heavily before he utters a word.

“Renjun? I don’t know if you want to see me right now or if you’re listening but I just want to tell you that I love you more than you can imagine.” Jeno tries not to break into tears but his emotions just failed him. His voice cracked again and his face is soaked in tears once again. “I love you and nothing can change that. If I had a choice, I wouldn’t go back but just know that my heart is yours wherever you and I go. I’m still  _ your Jeno _ , no matter what happens.”

The door suddenly opens revealing Renjun whose face is also drenched in tears. Renjun immediately wrapped his arms around Jeno and the latter did the same. Renjun is weeping and a small part in Jeno’s shirt is swamped in Renjun’s tears but Jeno couldn’t care less about that.

“I’m sorry for acting that way earlier. I just don’t want you to leave. I love you so much, Jeno and I don’t want you to leave.”

“I don’t want to leave either, but I have to go back. I don’t belong here.”

“You belong to me.” A smile forms in Jeno’s lips hearing that from Renjun despite the unending tears from his eyes. 

“I do. You will always be my home. I’m always yours, Renjun.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter 10**

After that night, their everyday lives had been more eventful than ever. Renjun never mentioned  _ it _ again, and Jeno thinks it’s probably to distract himself from it and to ease the sad ambience he feels sometimes. Jeno can see the Renjun’s efforts in everything he does for Jeno. 

One time Renjun prepared a romantic dinner in the rooftop for the two of them. There were petals of roses everywhere, a good amount of candles and lights, and a good wine they shared for the evening. They were just genuinely happy that night and of course, it ended up with a kiss under the night sky. 

Renjun also never fails to tell Jeno that he loves him in every single chance he gets and Jeno never fails to reward him with a peck on the tip of the nose or a quick kiss on the lips. 

They went back to the carnival where  _ everything had started.  _ They enjoyed every bit of it just like what normal couples would do. Renjun got him a stuffed toy cat again to pair with the first one. They shared a cotton candy and ice cream. Jeno took Renjun to the ferris wheel and kissed him there like what he did  _ that night _ and even if they are happy, Jeno can’t deny that in every single morning that they wake up, there’s a weight in their chest and a sting in their hearts. Renjun had been  _ sweeter than ever _ , Jeno noticed. But Jeno couldn’t blame Renjun because even he noticed a change in himself. He noticed that he just wants to hold Renjun’s hand all the time and he never wants to let go of him.  _ If only he could do that. _

And no matter how much Jeno tries to be positive all the time, he can’t help but weep when Renjun is peacefully sleeping beside him in his arms at night. Jeno softly brushes some strands of Renjun’s hair that’s covering his face, hoping that he’d remember how it feels against his fingers. There’s just this unhelpful pang in Jeno’s chest as the thought of not seeing Renjun again. So he tries to memorise every bit of curve and line in Renjun’s face through his blurry vision as tears stream down his eyes. 

“I love you, Renjun. You know that but I won’t get tired of saying it and I won’t get tired of making you feel how much I love.”

  
  


_ Nothing could have prepared them for the eclipse.  _

The weight in Jeno’s chest feels heavier as dusk covered the sky and the moon slowly rose in the dark beaming it’s light down everything on land. His heart is pounding heavy against his chest as if it wants to get out of his ribcage. 

_ It was the night of the eclipse. _

Renjun lays beside him, resting his head on Jeno’s chest as he surrounds Jeno’s tummy with his arms, practically hugging him sideways. Jeno just hopes Renjun is not hearing how loud his heartbeat is. 

They were both looking at the night sky in silence although Jeno feels as if his tears would rush out of his eyes soon. And something inside Jeno feels  _ different _ but he can’t point a finger on it. After a few minutes, Jeno feels a damp area in his chest,  _ and that’s when he knew Renjun is silently crying beside him. _

“If you’re sad then I’m gonna be sad.” Jeno teases but  _ who is he kidding  _ when tears are already starting to roll down his temple. 

“Can I just come with you to Joseon?” Renjun struggled to get the words out of his mouth as he hiccups with heavy breathing for weeping too much. 

“If it was that easy, Renjun, I’d take you wherever I go.” Jeno tightens his grip on Renjun and he feels the latter nuzzling even closer to him.

Their sobs are echoing out in the cold air and this is the saddest Jeno has ever been. It feels like his chest is constricting and his heart is being ripped into pieces.  _ He doesn’t want to leave Renjun. _

The color of the sky slowly changes as the sun came in line with the moon.  _ They’ve only got a few short minutes left  _ and Jeno is still embracing Renjun tight and close to him. He’d never want to let him go.

“Renjun, can you promise me one last thing?”

An idea sparks in Jeno’s mind. 

“I’d promise anything and do anything just to be with you Jeno.” 

Renjun looks at him in the eyes and they are now facing each other. Jeno reaches for the bird sculpt on his pocket and placed it on Renjun’s hands. They held it together tightly as if their lives depended on it.

“Promise me that we will find each other and meet whenever, wherever.”

“I promise, Jeno.”

Jeno places a soft kiss on Renjun’s forehead. 

“I love you.” Jeno utters the words genuinely through his tongue but enough for Renjun to hear it for his ears only.

_ “I love you, Jeno.” _ is the last voice Jeno heard before he’s fading into oblivion and the next thing he knew, he opened his eyes again. 

**Author's Note:**

> you've reached the end!!! yeeey!! thank you so much for reading this fic. this is my very first long fic so i'm kind of nervous but i think i'm pretty contented with how it turned out to be. i've been wanting to share this for a long time and i'm glad i finished writing it after how many months. i hope you enjoyed reading this fic!! shower noren with more love <3 and ILY for taking your time to read this.
> 
> please follow me on twt: @injuneo (i also write aus there)  
> drop some thoughts/questions/feedbacks on my cc: jaemineo


End file.
